Típico
by YumiSebby
Summary: ¿Que harán Sasuke y Naruto como pareja? ¿Qué tipo de pareja son? ¿Nunca se lo han preguntado? ¡Aquí tienen las respuestas!. {SasuNaru/NaruSasu}
1. Introducción

**Típico.**

 _¿Que harán Sasuke y Naruto como pareja? ¿Qué tipo de pareja son? ¿Nunca se lo han preguntado? ¡Aquí tienen las respuestas!._

* * *

 **-Humor, Romance, y cualquier tema ocurrente.**

 **\- Capítulos cortos, de pocos diálogos y alguna que otra frase.**

 **\- {Sasuke x Naruto }**

 ***Sin subidas fijas.**


	2. 1

1\. _1._ _Sasuke es el tipo de persona que amenazaría a Naruto antes de declararse._

-Como me rechaces, te mataré.

-¿Qué dices, teme?

-Me gustas.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Como digas 'no', te haré sufrir.

 _Así que simplemente, Naruto dejó que Sasuke lo besara._


	3. 2

2\. Naruto es el tipo de persona que es tan despistado que no se enteraría de que le gusta a Sasuke, hasta que este finalmente lo lanzara en la cama e intentara violarlo.

Aunque, no sería violación, por supuesto.


	4. 3

3\. Sasuke y Naruto son la típica pareja que se pelearían constantemente, pero que cuando están separados, no pararían de pensar en el otro.

* * *

 _Aunque poca 'completo', continuará. Y es que no tendrá un límite de capítulos, por eso lo de completo._

 _Espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mi escribirlo_


	5. 4

4\. Sasuke es el tipo de persona que echaría, de la casa que ambos comparten, a Naruto solo porque el rubio le dijo que _no_ cumpliría "X" fantasía del mayor.

-¡Sasuke, ábreme!- No quiso pensar en el doble sentido de la recién dicha frase.

-¿Harás lo que te he dicho?

-¡No puedo, es demasiado vergonzoso, teme!- El sonrojo en sus mejillas no le ayudaba en tal situación, y la verdad, es que tampoco el estar pegando voces en mitad de la calle a altas horas de madrugada.

-¡Pues duermes en la calle!.


	6. 5

6\. Naruto es el tipo de persona que se dejaría chantajear fácilmente, si es por Ramen.

-¿Naruto, si tuvieses que elegir entre el _Ramen_ o Sasuke, con quién te quedarías?- Preguntó Sakura con la mejor intención del mundo, ya que pensaba que su amigo tendría la respuesta clara. Pero con el silencio tenso que se formó en la sala y la forma en la que Sasuke escudriñaba al menor con la mirada, la pelirosa casi desea salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Pues...- De nuevo, el silencio invade la sala, y Sasuke se levanta.

-Quédate con tu ramen.

Entonces Naruto ríe y corre tras el frío y celoso Uchiha.

-Es broma, sabes que te elegiría por encima de todo, _teme_.

Sakura está a dos pasos de la puerta, intentando marcharse silenciosamente cuando Naruto le guiña un ojo de la forma más disimulada posible. Y entonces lo sabe: Naruto prefiere " _A Sasuke con Ramen"._


	7. 6

7\. Sasuke y Naruto son el tipo de pareja que irían a terapia porque no se ponen de acuerdo con el apellido que deben ponerse a la hora de casarse _(*)._

-Hola.- Saluda el consultor de pareja, con un papel completamente en blanco y un bolígrafo negro.

-Hola.- Saludan ambos, al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieren hablar del problema?

Y entonces, empiezan de nuevo.

-¡Es que nuestro apellido de casados debe ser _Uzumaki_!.- Sasuke niega rotundamente y grita. Como siempre.

-¡No, debe ser _Uchiha_ , debe quedar algo de MÍ clan!

Y el consultor se queda allí, totalmente perplejo, preguntándose cómo es que dos personas así han llegado al punto de casarse.

* * *

 _(*) En algunas culturas, cuando una pareja se casa, normalmente, la mujer adopta el apellido del hombre._


	8. 7

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que no deja de mirarte cuando estás hablando con Naruto. Te mira, con tanta atención que provoca que tus pelos se pongan de punta, te mira y te mira.

 _"Vale, ya está. Naruto se está yendo, deja de mirarme"_ \- Es lo único que tú puedes pensar, aún en un estado totalmente tenso por su penetrante mirada.


	9. 8

Naruto es el tipo de persona que habla con cualquier peluche cuando ha discutido con Sasuke.

\- Él es quien tiene la culpa, ¿sabes?. Es tan teme _que_... - El rubio mira hacia todos los lados de la habitación, y se pregunta qué hace con su vida, contándole sus problemas amorosos a un muñeco.- ¡Y deja que Sakura siga tonteando con él!.- Le da igual todo, y continúa.


	10. 9

Sasuke y Naruto son el tipo de pareja que se tirarían horas y horas siendo dulces en el:

 _-¡Cuelga tú!_

 _-No tú._

Y al final, terminarían colgando ambos a la vez, como si tuviesen que quedar en empate.


	11. 10

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que iría especialmente al mercado para comprar tomates, alegando que los demás no saben apreciar su cuidado y que no escogerían los adecuados.


	12. 11

Naruto es el tipo de persona que, si desayunase cereales, echaría la leche en la caja, porque se debe dar prisa. Y es que llega tarde a los entrenamientos, otra vez.


	13. 12

Naruto y Sasuke son el tipo de pareja que mientras uno dice hola el otro dice adiós, si el uno dice azul, el otro naranja... Y así, hasta que llegan a un acuerdo:

 _Te quiero._


	14. 13

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que se hace el tipo duro delante de todos, pero que después, cuando está a solas con Naruto es tierno y adorable _._


	15. 14

Naruto es el tipo de persona que si perdiese en alguna competición, gritaría algo como: ¡Todos somos ganadores!. Después entrenaría ciegamente para terminar primero el año siguiente y gritar: ¡¿Quién ha ganado?!


	16. 15

Sasuke y Naruto son el tipo de pareja que se pelearían por quién se enamoró antes.

-¡Vamos, teme, si casi me violas en aquella caseta cuando nos mojemos bajo la lluvia!

-¡Pero si fuiste tú quien me besó estando en primaria, dobe!

-Admítelo de una vez, tú te enamoraste de mi en cuanto me viste, Uchiha.- Se lanzó hacía él.

-No podría, sería totalmente mentira. Fuiste tú quien no pudiste resistir a mis encantos.- Sonríe con altanería y acoge a Naruto en sus brazos para después besarse.

-Dejemoslo en un empate.- Acuerdan ambos.


	17. 16

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que recuerda aquella vez que le lanzaste una bola de papel en primero de primaria, y luego, muchos años más tarde, te tira una silla a la cabeza como venganza.

* * *

:v Debo decir que me reí demasiado escribiendo esto, porque todo se estaba recreando en mi cabeza xD


	18. 17

Naruto es el tipo de persona que si se aficionan a un anime o a una serie, se tira los días y días en casa, sin salir, hasta que se lo termine.

-¡Naruto, hoy no has ido al entrenamiento!- Grita Sakura a través del auricular, aunque más que preocupada, solo estaba exaltada y enfadada.

-He estado enfermo.- Miente el rubio, quitándole el sonido a la televisión.

-¡Usuratonkachi, me dejaste esperando! Incluso te pedí estúpido Ramen- Sasuke llega a su casa, y grita; como siempre, no llama a la puerta o pide permiso para entrar, él simplemente, se toma toda la libertad del mundo.

 _"Está bien, es Sasuke"_

-¡Lo siento... estaba enfer- Sasuke lo mira con su ceja alzada y su sonrisa burlesca, y entonces sabe que Sasuke _lo sabe._ Sabe que él miente como bellaco.- Está bien... estoy viendo un anime muy interesante.

Sasuke grita durante unos minutos, pero luego se sienta a su lado y mira el televisor fijamente.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunta intrigado, al ver un personaje pelinegro saltando agilmente.

-Kuroshitsuji.

Y así, justo así, fue como Sasuke y Naruto desaparecieron toda una semana, solo viendo un anime. Aunque el resto de la Villa pensaba que estaban en algo... _más interesante,_ al fin.


	19. 18

Sasuke y Naruto son el tipo de pareja que se pelearían en un viaje de tren, y luego, cuando se disculpan, no pueden dejar de besarse.

-Fue tu culpa...-beso- pero está bien.- Beso.

-No, dobe- beso- fue tu -beso- culpa.- Beso.

Y podrían seguir así por años.

-¿Podrían dejar de besarse?

-No.

* * *

Estoy pensando hacer una versión propia de Kuroshitsuji, y ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, ¿la querrían?

Mueran de amor


	20. 19

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que se levantaría a media noche si su hijo llora, luego, despertaria a Naruto y le daría el bebé para que lo calmase él. Finalmente, se iría a dormir, escuchando las maldiciones del rubio.


	21. 20

Naruto es el tipo de persona que dice _'voy a hacer dieta'_ y termina siendo solo una excusa para comer Ramen.

-¡Naruto, te has dejado las verduras!

-Estoy a dieta, Sasuke.

Al mayor le dió un tic en la ceja. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho _dieta_ esta semana?

-¿Dieta?- El menor asintió.-¿Y qué tipo de dieta?

-De Ramen.- Y entonces llegó el golpe.

-Estás bien, dobe, así que comete el maldito tomate y dejate de tonterías. Te querré rodando o andando, me da igual.

Naruto hizo una mueca, pero sus ojos brillaron.

-Solo comete eso.- Miró para otro lado, ocultando su sonrojo.


	22. 21

Naruto y Sasuke son el tipo de pareja que se reirían cuando sus amigos intentan juntarlos y planificarles citas y esperarían meses, unos divertidos meses donde se reirían a sus espaldas, antes de decirles que ya estaban juntos desde hace un año.


	23. 22

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que, cuando Naruto estuviese enfermo, entraría a las 2 a.m a casa del rubio, a través de la ventana, por supuesto, solo para que nadie se enterara de que está preocupado.

-¿Teme, qué haces aquí?.

-No he venido porque estuviese preocupado por ti, lo juro. Solo que...- Se silencia por unos segundos, mientras que intenta tomar todo de si para no abalanzarse sobre el menor, quien esta -según Sasuke- terriblemente sensual, despeinado y solo vistiendo ropas menores.- Roncabas tan fuerte que tenía que venir a decirte algo...


	24. 23

Naruto es el tipo de persona que cuando está aburrido, llama a Sasuke para gastarle una broma telefónica, hasta ponerlo mas pálido o enojado de lo normal...

(...)

-Venga, Sasuke-teme, coge el maldito teléfono'ttebayo.- Golpeando la mesa en unos incesantes y molestos ruídos, el rubio sujetaba fuertemente el teléfono, en un estado que él denominaba como _mortalmente aburrido._

Pero su novio no contestaba.

(...)

Después de un gran plato de Ramen, su cosa favorita en el mundo -aunque nunca le diría eso al mayor-, volvió a intentar llamarlo, y es que hoy se había propuesto gastarle una... _bromita._

-¡Sasuke-teme, por fin!.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- Ni un saludo ni nada, como siempre su novio seguía siendo el ser más seco y frío del mundo.

-Estoy embarazado.- Tajante, directo y totalmente serio. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Qué dices, usuratonkachi? ¿Ya te ha sentado mal el Ramen o qué?- Había dicho eso, pero en realidad, el pelinegro estaba temblando al otro lado de la línea. ¿Embarazado? ¿Un hombre? ¿Qué mierda? Aunque era Naruto y nunca se sabía...

-Sí, embarazado.

-Imposible, Naruto. Deja las tonterías, que estoy limp...

-¡Vale! Pues si no quieres a este niño, porque sí, será un niño, ya lo criaré yo solo y tú no tendrás ningún derecho sobre...

-No, no, no. Ese niño también es mío... es solo que... ¿Sabes que eres un hombre, no, idiota?

-Pero...- Naruto cerró el ojo derecho y pensó en una excusa.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke, al otro lado del teléfono, estaba saliendo hacia casa de Naruto, totalmente tembloroso y con un nudo en la garganta.

-Está bien, es broma... Es solo que me aburr...- Y se escuchó una explosión justo en la entrada de su casa. A los pocos segundos, un Sasuke tenebroso aparecía frente al menor.

-Ahora sí que te voy a hacer un hijo, Naruto...

* * *

 _Gracias a la señorita AnaDiaz por la idea :)_


	25. 24

Naruto y Sasuke son el tipo de pareja que querrían cocinar juntos y lo intentarían, hasta que...

-Bueno, mejor echémosle esto, Sasuke.- Naruto, con unas extrañas especias en la mano se acercaba a _su_ obra de arte.

-¡Ni hablar, usuratonkachi, no le echarás eso a nuestra sopa de miso especial!- Gritó, para en segundos, posicionarse frente a la olla, como defendiéndola de su enemigo, en este caso, el mortal Naruto y sus raras especias.

-¡Pero debemos innovar, Sasuke, ese es el trabajo de todo chef!

-¡Podemos innovar en la cama, pero esto se queda tal cual!

(...)

Y al final de una pelea, terminaron comiendo Ramén, tal y como siempre.

-Fue tu culpa, teme.

-Fue la culpa.

(...)

Y de nuevo otra pelea, pero bueno, lo que realmente era agradable, eran las reconciliaciones, ¿no?


	26. 25

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que se arrodilla frente a Naruto, y cuando ve que a este le empiezan a brillar los ojos con intensidad, suelta una carcajada y aclara con burla:

-Solo estoy atando mi zapato, dobe.

(... Muchos minutos después...)

-¡Uzumaki, abre la maldia puerta!- No escucha sonido alguno desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Es pleno invierno y hace menos cinco grados, ¡no puedes dejarme aquí, es mi casa!

Nada.

(... Muchos minutos después, caminando hacia casa de Sakura...)

-¿Sakura, puedo quedarme aquí?

-¿Otra vez te echó?- Pregunta la chica a lo que él solo asiento, evitando el tema. Claramente ella no iba a dejar eso en el aire.- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?- Ante la mirada del mayor, carraspeó y se corrigió a si misma.- Quiero decir, ¿qué pasó?

-No le pedí matrimonio.- Dice como si nada, y se va al sillón, dejando a Sakura con una gran cara de confusión.


	27. 26

Naruto es el tipo de persona que cuando llega el cumpleaños de Sasuke, y no tiene regalo, dice algo como:

-Estoy aquí, así que date por satisfecho.

A lo que el mayor respondería, delante de todos y sin vergüenza alguna:

-Bien, tú serás mi regalo esta noche.

Y Naruto obviamente, se sonrojaría.


	28. 27

Sasuke y Naruto son el tipo de pareja que se siguen las locuras, aunque acaben en vergüenza y ganas de morir.

-Bueno, a ver...- Sakura e Ino, ambas con un tic en el ojo, miraban a ambos chicos.

-¿Nos vais a explicar qué ha pasado para que esteis así?-Esto miraron sus ropas, llenas de tierra y barro.

-Estábamos...- Ambos se miraron, y Naruto se sonrojó.

-Entrenando.- Completó Sasuke con determinación.

Un minuto de silencio e incredibilidad después, ambas chicas hablaron a la vez.

-¿Y qué tipo de entrenamiento exactamente? Porque... parece que estaban teniendo _demasiada_ diversión, y haciendo sonidos extraños...

Y Naruto deseó salir de allí. ¿En qué momento se dejó convencer por Sasuke de que _podían tener intimidad en el bosque?_


	29. 28

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que, cuando Naruto empieza a cantar una canción romántica a todo pulmón, él le diría algo como:

-Deja de pensar en mí mientras cantas eso.

Y Naruto se molestaría, hincharía sus mofletes y susurraría, algo sonrojado:

-Eres idiota, Sasuke-teme.


	30. 29

Naruto es el tipo de persona que comería hasta explotar en la cena navideña, y luego, cuando llegase a casa y Sasuke le exigiera tener un poco de _movimiento,_ él le respondería algo como: Ya estoy demasiado lleno para que tú me llenes más.

Y por supuesto, acabaría durmiendo en el sillón por negarte ante el Gran Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Feliz Navidad, bonitas personas. Siento estar tan desaparecida, pero me quebré la mano y entre eso y las fiestas... el tiempo apremia. (?)

¡Espero que lo paséis genial y disfrutéis mucho de estos días! 3


	31. 30

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que a la hora de pedir un deseo de Año Nuevo, miraría a Naruto y le diría algo como: _¿Qué deseo vas a pedir tú? Si ya tienes lo que todo el mundo desea: yo._

Después se tiraría encima de Naruto y lo besaría sin darle opción, porque vamos, él es el Gran Sasuke.


	32. 31

Naruto es el tipo de persona que reiría solo por horas y horas, hasta que alguien le pregunta ' _¿qué ocurre?'_ y entonces, diría algo como ' _Oh, nada, solo el teme de Sasuke' y_ entonces hablaría de este sin parar, como si le hubiesen dado cuerda, y después cuando le dices que pare de hablar de él, Naruto contestaría algo como:

-¿Yo? ¿Hablar de Sasuke? Pero si es un teme...

Y tú te preguntarías porqué no se han casado ya, si no pueden estar dos segundos separados. _"Pero claro, míralos, solo son amigos'._


	33. 32

Sasuke y Naruto son el tipo de personas que, aunque todo el mundo piensa que están enamorados, ellos siguen gritando que solo son _amigos._ Solo amigos, amigos y nada más. Pero, claro, Sasuke sí que ama al menor, mas es demasiado cobarde para admitirlo, hasta que Sasuke decide abandonar la Friendzone.

-Naruto, ¿te vienes esta noche a dormir a mi casa?- Sasuke, bajando de un alto y verdoso árbol, aparece frente al rubio, para exponerle su _cita de amigos._

Este por supuesto, acepta encantado y es que la casa de Sasuke es grande y ordenada, además de que estará con él.

Y la noche llega. El ambiente está cargado y denso, tanto que que en todos los lugares parece estar escrito _tensión sexual._ Y por supuesto, el que ambos estén cambiándose en la misma habitación, no ayuda para nada.

-No sabía que tenías tan poco culo, teme.- Bromea Naruto, para empezar a reír a carcajadas un segundo después.

-¿Qué dices, Usuratonkachi?

-Sí, es que si no te conociera, diría que eres una chica delicada, plana por delante y plana por detrás.

Y entonces, en la habitación reina un profundo silencio.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que me hace hombre?- El tono que usa es tan lascivo, que el menor se estremece.

-No, gracias, siempre quise tener una mejor amiga.- Sigue con la broma, omitiendo a Sakura.

Y el silencio vuelve, golpeando a Sasuke con las palabras que Naruto ha dicho.

-¿Me estás mandando a la Friendzone?- Susurra.

-¿Yo?- Contesta Naruto, intentando no reír, aunque la cara del pelinegro es épica.- Yo no te puedo mandar a ningún lado, siempre estuviste allí.

Y eso se siente como un golpe totalmente certero, del que, Naruto tiene la victoria. Y entonces, Sasuke lo decide.

 _"Quizá es mejor no decirle hoy como me siento."-_ Su orgullo ha sido herido ya lo suficiente.


	34. 33

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que cuando intenta ser tierno -cuando todos los Planetas se alinean una vez cada mil años- le sale mal.

-Naru-chan~- El mayor se acerca por detrás y lo abraza dulcemente.

El rubio lo mira sospechosamente, y antes de que pueda decir nada, Sasuke lo besa.

-Vale, ¿qué has hecho, Sasuke?

-Nada, ¿no puedo besarte? Eres mío al fin y al cab...

-¿¡Te vas a volver a ir de la Villa, verdad?- Grita Naruto, totalmente alterado de pronto.

-¿Qué dices? No voy a volver a dejarte... te lo prometo.

-¡Mentira! Me vas a dejar, te vas a ir de nuevo. O peor...- Y es entonces cuando su mirada se afila.- O me vas a dejar por Sakura...- Da un paso atrás, sorprendido por sus propias palabras, y ante el silencio atónito de Sasuke, él grita y grita.- ¡Me vas a dejar! ¡Me vas a dejar!

Y Naruto sale corriendo por la puerta.

Cuando Sasuke vuelve en sí, se jura que jamás intentará volver a ser tierno con Naruto, porque siempre acabarán así.


	35. 34

Naruto es el tipo de persona que se come un plátano delante de Sasuke y, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, empieza a hacer _cosas extrañas._

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, dobe?- Pregunta el mayor, intentando no saltarle encima.

-Comerme un plátano.- El silencio se forma entre ellos, tan tenso y sensual, que prácticamente se puede cortar. Mas Naruto no se da cuenta de absolutamente nada.

-¿Y no quieres...- hace una pausa, tragando saliva una y otra vez para intentar recuperar su voz.- otro tipo de... _plátano_?- Pregunta, intentando usar el tono más lascivo de siempre.

La expresión confusa de Naruto, simplemente le hace estremecer.

 _"Naruto siempre hace eso, despertar cosas en mí, y después no hacerse cargo de ello"_

-¿Qué tipo de plátano?- Naruto se levanta, dejándo la fruta sobre la mesa y caminando hacia el mayor.

-Pues... uno más dulce y grande...- Carraspea varias veces, intentando que su voz no suene tan grave.

-¡Vale, yo voy a la nevera, tú pon el chocolate!- Corre y corre, y desde la cocina grita- ¡Era una sorpresa, pero al final has acabado viendo la receta que me regaló Sakura!- Canturrea, y Sasuke jura que lo matará algún día, por ser demasiado inocente y ser un dobe de primera.

" _Usuratonkachi"_


	36. 35

Sasuke y Naruto son el tipo de pareja que se pasan horas y horas entrenando y lo toman como la mejor cita del mundo.


	37. 36

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que tiene una carpeta en el teléfono llamado llena de fotos, y dentro -si no aprecias tu vida lo suficiente y miras- hay miles de fotos de Naruto. El pequeño durmiendo de forma tierna, fotos cuando el rubio está desprevenido, cuando sonríe...


	38. 37

Naruto es el tipo de persona que se _enfadaría_ con Sasuke porque le dijo algo cariñoso y él lo tomó como un insulto, aún sin importarle que estuviesen en un momento completamente romántico.

-Eres tan bonito, Naruto.- El rubio se deja arrullar por las bonitas palabras de Sasuke.- Y tan pequeño...- Frunce el ceño. ¿Pequeño? ¿Él?-

-¿Qué has dicho?- Pregunta, en un tono muerto el menor.

-¿Qué he dicho de qué?- Sasuke sigue perdido en el cuerpo de Naruto, acariciándolo con mimo.

-¡No soy pequeño, teme!- Y suelta una patada al aire, que da en la parte superior de la barriga de Sasuke.


	39. 38

Naruto es el tipo de persona que...

—¡Ay, Sasuke, te echo tanto de menos!

—Naruto, estoy detrás de ti.

—Hay días en los que aún puedo escuchar su voz...

—¡Estoy jodidamente al lado tuyo, Usuratonkachi!

—Te fuiste tan pronto, Sasuke...

D: No sé, veo muy de eso a Naruto.


	40. 39

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que...:

-Sasuke, ¿me amas?- Pregunta Naruto, recostándose en el pecho del mayor mientras enreda los píes con los de su compañero.

-Uh, que preguntas, Usuratonkachi...

-¿Eso es un no, Sasuke?- Insiste de nuevo.- Neh, contesta, Sasuke-teme- Vuelve a insistir, poniéndose más y más mimoso, rozando su nariz por todo el cuello de Sasuke.

-Sí, dobe, claro que te amo...- Y aunque su tono es pesado, su corazón late desbocado, confirmando que sin importar qué, Sasuke estará enamorado de Naruto por siempre.

* * *

...

* * *

O hasta que...

* * *

El sol brilla en su mal alta plenitud. Sasuke está sentado en el balcón que da al jardín, viendo como su pequeño hijo corre de arriba a abajo persiguiendo un pequeño bicho.

Naruto, si estuviesen ellos solos, caminaría hasta sentarse a su lado, y sin que se lo pensara mucho, se apoyaría en el hombre del mayor, pero como hay más gente en su casa de la que puede recordar haber invitado, simplemente lo observa desde lejos.

-¿Estás enamorado de Naruto?- Pregunta Sai, con la indiferencia y normalidad tan típica de él. Sasuke se pone totalmente blanco, pero mentalmente agradece que no fuese un "¿Te gusta más dar o recibir?" de la última vez, seguido con un "Sé que a los gays les gusta las dos cosas y que no hay que discriminar, eso he leído, pero es que tú tienes cara de que te gusta dar".

-No. Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie.

-Mentira.- Contesta Sai, que aunque es una persona nefasta en cuanto a sentimientos, puede ver lo obvio que es el amor que siente el teme hacía el chico rubio de ojos azules.

Y Naruto sonríe desde la lejanía, pensando que da igual cuánto tiempo esté con Sasuke, siempre será borde con el resto del mundo, menos con su familia. Siempre se mostrará frío de puertas para afuera, para después buscar besos, abrazos, caricias o buenas palabras en su hogar. Y eso hace que Naruto lo ame aún más.

* * *

¿¡A que Sasuke sería ese tipo de persona?! Exteriormente estaría como "No, yo no amo a Naruto. No amo a nadie. No siento nada por nadie", pero después sería un "Naruto, te amo más que a nadie".

Tranquilo, Sasuke-bebé, lo sabemos. Naruto también te ama ^-^

¡Nos leemos!


	41. 40

Naruto es el típico gracioso de la relación, que no para de hacerle bromas a Sasuke.

-Usuratonkachi, ¿has visto mi móvil?- Pregunta el mayor, dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

-Yo...-Tras varios segundos de incómodo y culpable silencio, continúa.- No. Claro que no.- Es un gran mentiroso.

Sasuke tarda menos de dos segundos en acercarse a él, colocarsele encima y pegar sus rostros.

-Dime dónde está, idiota.- Aunque lo dice en un tono hostil, se le nota que la poca cercanía se le nota.

Y a pesar de que no saben definir su relación, Naruto no puede controlar las palabras que salen de su boca.

-Bésame y te lo doy, teme.

Y el mayor lo besa, porque... ¿realmente quiere su teléfono?

¡Otro capítulo! Si tienen sugerencias, adelante~


	42. 41

Estaban ambos tumbados plácidamente en el sillón, con la televisión sonando de fondo, seguramente viendo un anime al que ninguno prestaba real atención.

—Naruto, ¿quieres jugar a algo?— Preguntó Sasuke, mordiéndose la lengua, mientras acariciaba _notablemente_ el muslo del rubio. Este ni siquiera hizo un movimiento al respecto.

—¿A qué?— El tono aburrido bañando cada palabra.

—Al...—Las caricias empezaron a subir, pero Naruto era tan malditamente inocente que ni siquiera notaba en qué dirección iba el asunto.—... Juego de la leche.

—¿Cómo se juega?—Deseó saber Naruto, y Sasuke casi, casi golpea su cabeza contra el suelo en gesto de pura desesperación.

—Pues... ya sabes, a ti te gusta la leche y...

—Lo siento, entonces, Sasuke, soy intolerante a la lactosa.— Y se levantó del sillón, dejando a un perplejo Sasuke deseoso de matar al rubio.

¿En serio alguien podía ser tan dobe?


	43. 42

-A través de una llamada telefónica-.

—Hola, Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo?— Empieza a hablar, en un tono bastante sugerente.

—¡Hola Sasuke-teme! Estoy comiendo Ramen en la cama. —Contesta el menor, al otro lado de la línea, y Sasuke ni siquiera se sorprende por esa afirmación. Se guarda sus palabras sobre como comer en la cama es demasiado antihigiénico.

—Oh... genial, dobe. ¿Y qué harías si yo estuviera a tu lado?

Naruto piensa por unos segundos antes de contestar, solo escuchándose sus respiraciones desde ambos lados de la línea.

—Seguiría comiendo ramen.

Sasuke suspira con resignación, y es que si Naruto pillase en algún momento alguna indirecta sexual, él sería tan, tan malditamente feliz...

—¡No!. Me refiero... ¿Y si no tuvieras Ramen? Solo tú y yo en tu cama...

—Pues claramente iría a la cocina a por Ramen, bastardo.

—Contigo no se puede, dobe.— Es lo último que dice el Uchiha, para después colgar el teléfono.

 _(...)_

A los pocos segundos, el móvil de Sasuke suena y vibra, para dar la señal de que tiene un nuevo mensaje de Naruto.

 **"¿Querías que te invitara a Ramen, verdad? "**

Y Sasuke solo quiere gritar y romper cosas. Pero aún así lo sigue queriendo.


	44. 43

Sasuke está borracho. Bien, él no ha bebido más que dos copas, pero él no está acostumbrado a beber, así que sí, está ebrio.

—Naruto, tú...— El susurra, acercándose a un Naruto medio dormido que está tumbado en su sillón. Ambos intentaron ir a la cama, pero ni siquiera podían dar un paso correctamente.— eres tan bonito...

Naruto rió. Sumamente fuerte.

—Estás borracho, Sasuke. No cuenta.

—Ya, pero...—Hipó antes de poder seguir hablando.—Mañana yo estaré sobrio y tú seguirás siendo precioso.


	45. 44

Sasuke es el tipo de persona que le mandaría un mensaje a Naruto diciendo _"te amo"_ el día de San Valentin, para simplemente, no tener que ir a su casa y decírselo en persona.


End file.
